1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to device managing systems for managing one or more devices that are connected via a data transmission path, such as a network. Particularly, the invention relates to a technology for managing software for an image processing apparatus as a managed device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems are known in which the status of an image processing apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) or a printer, is monitored by a device managing apparatus (device managing server) via a data transmission path, such as a network. In such a device managing system, a user can detect abnormality in one or more image processing apparatuses (management target devices) without actually visiting the location of the management target device.
In the above system structure, it is an important function of the device managing apparatus to manage the software environment of the management target devices. However, the user environment in which the device managing system is introduced may include as many as several thousand image processing apparatuses. In such a case, software management operation poses a serious burden to administrative personnel involved in the operation.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-186392 discloses an automatic software update apparatus capable of performing a software installation operation in response to an increase or decrease in the number of connected devices. However, conventional software managing methods fail to take into consideration the complexity of license management in a case where a software installation operation needs to be performed on a large number of devices.
The relationship between a product key supplied by a vendor and an issued license is complex. This relationship varies depending on the terms of use (such as a contract) agreed upon between the vendor and the user. The relationship is not a simple one in which one license is issued for one product key allocated to the supplied software. For example, when a user desires to utilize (run) the supplied software on a large number of image processing apparatuses, the terms of use may permit the issuance of plural licenses for one product key.
Thus, when a device managing apparatus is used for software management, care must be taken not to generate a lack of or excess in the number of licenses for a product key. On the other hand, if a device managing operation is done manually, the burden on the administrator may be too great, possibly resulting in human errors and a failure in the normal functioning of the image processing apparatuses.